


In Memorium

by myWorks



Series: Team Hero Crossover Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Connie, F/M, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Immortal Lars Barriga, Immortal Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: He had known this day was going to come eventually.  They had talked about it, even before they had gotten married.  Even before they had really started dating, all those years ago.  They both knew that Steven would long outlive Connie.  He had asked her once, if she would want to be Stevonnie forever, but she had declined."I won't have you give up your identity for me, Steven.  Besides, I've accepted my mortality.  My humanity.  I'm going to make the most of my life and I'm going to spend it all with you.  And when I die, well, then that'll be that." She had stated, as simply as if she were teaching Steven basic addition.





	In Memorium

It had been a long eight hours, filled with speeches from various elected officials whose names Steven couldn't be bothered to remember.  They talked about how inspirational and brave former Madame President Dr. Connie Kaur Maheswaran-Universe was in life and how she approached death with dignity and honor.  They talked about how she was a revolutionary president who made the United States and the world better places, first as a superheroine and then as a president.

All the while, camera crews from countless media outlets watched silently, streaming the funeral so that the entire planet could watch and comment.  Part of Steven felt it was a bit disrespectful and part of him was angry that he had to share Connie with the world.  But the rational part knew that Connie was too big to keep to himself.  And so, aside from a few obligatory words from the former First Husband, Steven silently endured.  And now, he alone stood at Connie's grave, holding onto the sword that was once his mother's and was once his wife's.

He had known this day was going to come eventually.  They had talked about it, even before they had gotten married.  Even before they had really started dating, all those years ago.  They both knew that Steven would long outlive Connie.  He had asked her once, if she would want to be Stevonnie forever, but she had declined.

 _"I won't have you give up your identity for me, Steven.  Besides, I've accepted my mortality.  My humanity.  I'm going to make the most of my life and I'm going to spend it all with you.  And when I die, well, then that'll be that."_ She had stated, as simply as if she were teaching Steven basic addition.  Every couple of years, Steven would ask her again, hoping she would change her answer.  But every time, she turned him down.  She was 103 years old, making her America's longest-lived president.  Just another of many records she had shattered.  America's first Indian-American president.  America's first former superhero president.  America's first president to hyphenate her last time.  The first president to date an alien (even if Steven was only half-alien).

It was raining when Lars appeared in the cemetery via a portal.  Wherever he had been, he had been in a fight.  His band t-shirt and skinny jeans were ripped and his light pink hair, now a shock of curls, was a mess.  It had been 50 years since they last saw each other, but Lars still looked to be in his early 20's, when he had stopped aging entirely.  Steven didn't look much, if any, older.  For a while he had made himself age along with Connie, but now she was gone and seeing his old face reminded him too much of her.

"I'm sorry Steven."  Lars said softly, placing a comforting hand on Steven's shoulder.  Steven didn't say anything for a while.  Finally, he lifted the massive pink sword.  Lars understood what he was meant to do.  He knelt on the ground and allowed Steven to place the weapon inside of his hair, where it would stay for who knew how long.

"Thanks Lars.  It belongs there."  Lars stood up and looked pensively at the impressive grave marker.

"You sure you don't want to keep it.  It's a pretty good sword, even if gems aren't really an issue anymore."  He responded.  Steven shook his head.

"I never was much of a swordsman.  Besides, it'd feel wrong to use it after all this time."  Lars nodded as the rain began to pick up.  Still, the two immortals continued to stand at the grave, paying their respects.  Finally, Lars turned and snapped his fingers, creating a swirling portal.  He looked back at Steven.

"Come on, buddy, let's go home."


End file.
